


The Many Pale Truths of Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Naruto

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asexual Uchiha Sasuke, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke Loves Naruko That's It, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Uchiha Madara Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: With the War over Naruko thought that the drama was over. The elders, and her friends, seem determined to prove her, and her decisions, wrong. Age-old bill's coming into enactment threaten to destroy what vision she and Sasuke have for their future. And Naruko has the feeling that this isn't exactly what a normal teenager experiences.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Has a transfemale Naruto  
> SasuNaru & MadaNaru  
> This is technically a remake

They ached upon his skin as any bound could manage, pulling up the tenderized flesh of his wrists upwards to their low cast ceiling and maintaining constant strain. In measures of an hour, so counted by his delirium infested mind; he twitched at the bindings with the waning muscle he so possessed, and so did the same motions with his feet and thighs in their similar position. The chains bit at his veins, the frothing of power within his chest proved his theory that they had supplied no means of breath for his cells to inhale and excurt chakra in their urge to have him tied. His head hung low to stare at the filth of the prison ground and his throat was kept dry for the fear of the guards surveying his cage. Darkness infused his vision, yet he had memorized his surroundings priour to being chained, and had recgonized the minimal, torture intentioned cell, and the posts of which Jouin or ANBU units would sit their shifts in boredmn. His eyes had been covered by a sickly cloth ridden with disease and filth upon his capture. Though he had voiced no complaint for his treatment, and never had, despite his free voice.

As it were, he hung and only twitched within -exact- hourly intervals to keep his muscles awake, he made no sound of protest, nor attempted to break free of the chains. Limply hung from the ceiling, maintaining the appearance of a man under scrutinous surrender; and though he was indeed in such a blasphemous condition, no guard, nor he himself came to speak of it. For no one held a true protest under such knowledge.

Madara remained ever in silence however, even as the Hokage came to venture down in search of needed information. He had heard the sharpened sound of her heels against the concrete and had recognized them by the tapping of the angle; that which he had fought. Her tone was crisp through the walls of the cage he hung within, a clear irratence already sharpening her tone with a far deeper edge than that which he had heard during his capture. Irate, perhaps; Madara had enough mind to fathom the idea, yet no care sat within him to linger upon the prospect of her ire or wonder at her reasonings. No reaction came to his limp limbs as the emboldened woman entered with the harsh shriek of rusting metal against a hinge, he looked to her with a stoic painted clasp upon his expression, hardly managing to keep his neck upheld. Tsunade remained unperturbed, her own visage blanketed from any and all emotion that she may have been pertaining in that moment. Her nose did upturn at the sight of his near bare body before her eyes, before she sighed.

For himself, Madara made no attempt to comprehend a Hokage's actions, for sake of his own incomprehension within the time he sat within. However, a shred of satisfaction did muster at the sight of her defeated express, though her hand rested sturdy at her hip in a show of skeptical independence, her left arm hung loose at her side whilst her eyes looked to the ground in seeming thought. "Uchiha. The council has come to the decision of your…" A scowl rested upon her as the words frothed a foam upon her lips in spite "-placement, within Konoha." Tension formed upon her limbs as she spoke, Madara gave a brief snort for himself; as he wondered how long the woman afore him had argued at the bench for their decisions before forcefully conceding to their wishes. Pondered if she had any desire to be amongst him in any conduct of her own violation whatsoever, the guards standing by her sides breathed heavily, held tension upon their shoulders, their eyes flickered in unrest whence they looked upon the Hokage they were sworn to protect, whence they landed upon his own bound figure. A flare of satisfaction did come to him at such a glimpse, to incarnate such a response in fully trained men even a year following the war was an accomplishment by his standard; especially whilst hung limp in his own filth.

"Generous, how scrupulous were you Senju? Such a venom in your aura, did you bite in ferality at their decision?" The taunt flared upon her anger as she punched him harsh into the bridge of his nose, it broke with a sharpened crack sounding throughout the room. Though he was bloodied, the Uchiha made not a sound in protest during or following her actions, the guards did however attempt to pacify their irritated leader in reminding her of her duty within the cell as it were.

"They decided to bind your chakra in near entirety, and free you." Her gritted teeth spoke much to the psychology mastered veteran hung before her, as he understood that such a complex decision could not have been made without a due cause. Madara nearly came to raise his eyebrow in wonderence of his internal question, a moot consideration as the Senju did not harbour the Uchiha fabricated vision within darkness as he. "Consider yourself lucky, Naruto made a plea for mercy. The council was forced to make bid towards it, for- outside of Konoha, he is considered a war hero and it would be a horrid error upon us if we ignored such a request. Even if most of the world does wish for your death." Madara could feel the bile within her as it uprose within her chakra as if plague, though his senses were bound, the aura remained pungent. Still, she regained whatever harboured control she so possessed, and harsh breathing became the only auditory sound inside the cage. However, as it were, Madara gave notice to her wording as she fixed herself; puzzlement resting upon him at the unbidden implication.

"Out of-" She snarled before his sentence could be made proper, now a growl resonated slightly at the back of her throat.

"Yes, outside of Konoha, no he does not live outside of the village, but people here are unreceptive to his actions in the war." Madara was nearly made to laugh at such a response, at the very nature of the concept he had just heard.

"A man, saviour of your very principles is scorned for what exactly? His devout nature? What hypcrosity." More then amusement centered him at that moment, for all he were as a seasoned veteran: Empathy did not fully escape him as a concept, nor as a sensation he himself could maintain. Even for such a man as the Uzumaki whom had struck him down in battle; respect rather came from such a victory as it did for their Red-bloodied warrior of Taijutsu, to take such a win and throw it as if it held no prospects was cowardly. Madara's laughter came to die quickly, instead, perhaps unforeseen, a scowl twisted unto his own face as it were. In a minute bid of strengthened morality, he twisted within his chains; jolting forward to the woman standing so resolute before him. "What cowards you are. I do hope your ancestors turn within their graves at such a horrid comprehension." He heard her heels step away a fraction, it brought him a slight thrill of satisfaction.

"You can talk! Your entire clan thought of you as a traitor before they were killed." The type of sass which retained her tone was that which he had heard several repetitive times whilst amongst her grandfather, though it gave him no warmth to hear such a tone again. Such a realization gave him pause, but he issued it no further thought; his focus fixated upon the woman afore him who thought she had just made a verbal victory upon him.

"Indeed. As it should have been." She stuttered at his commentary.

"W-what?" He was no youthful man, but he scoffed at her incompetence of youth so plainly presented.

"I was a traitor unto my clan, I did so willingly leave the village; I had not been banished or disowned. I willingly choose to leave, for my ideals upon the village had differed greatly from my family's, along with your grandfather's. My clan battled amongst themselves as factions because of mine own decision divided their moralities, not for my fight with Hashirama forced their hands, nor because of my rivalry with Tobirama. I was a traitor, thus I was treated as such. I expected nothing further, certainly not idolization by my clan in latter years, least not until your great-uncle made a rift amongst the village foundation with his traditionalist values." Tsunade said not a word, neither did Madara, as there was nothing to be shared in response to an inclined -opinionated- truth. Instinctively at the hour, he twitched his muscles in slightened liberation.

The blonde woman sighed heavily, the Uchiha afore doubted her chest could heave the weight it made. "Regardless. Naruto-" She paused, reckoning with herself it so sounded, but Madara knew not if she was struggling internally or not; though it so sounded as such. "-did make a plea for your mercy, and under respect for the other nations high regard for him we must respect his bid. So, you will be freed from your prison, put under twenty-four-hour guard, have your chakra near entirely bound, and you must -without compromise- agree to certain conditions once released. This is non negotiable." To roll his eyes would have been adolescent in nature, and though the woman would not see it clearly, he was quite tempted to do so.

He felt his bonds break priour to the echo of their snapping metal, he bore no embarrassment as he fell forward; no one came to attempt to catch him. His hands did well enough though the sting of the concrete did bring a burn to his palms, no sound escaped him, his knees ached in ire at their movement though he gave them little respite; instead forced them to stand. He had no such steady stance, however, his muscles still yet kept him upright enough that his vision did not waver in mass. He was tall, but his instability had him arching into a shorter position.

Underneath his own ire, a whisper did leave him, unheard by all.

* * *

"I agreed didn't I?!" The yell resonated as they ascended upwards from the dungeon, the tone familiar and the agravance even more so as it shouted in petulant anger. A mutterence came as response, graveled and seasoned; Madara presumed an elder. "No!" It returned once more, his eyebrow raised in curiosity, the Uchiha wondered if he would see the source of the Uzumaki's bite; by its sound they who bore it were accustomed. "Why can't I just be happy for once?" That did snap his attention to focus, however, they were entering the source of the noise as his curiosity peeked. The sunlight stung at his sensitized eyes for the Hokage's office was blinded with windows refracting and projecting light into his face. A flinch did escape him, though barely.

The Uzumaki boy- girl, Madara recalled fighting stood with his weight partially leant against a wooden desk, hand slapped down as he-she tilted his-her body a growl upon her face, curving her whiskers to look far more farel. The scene was intriguing, as Madara noted his kin standing behind the bright blonde with an irate express -as irate as their stoic cast visage could become; the man's arm was folded across his chest, the other was missing. While the woman in front of the younger Uchiha was most certainly the Uzumaki Madara remembered -for how many persons, shinobi, within Konoha would harbour such unique whisker likened scars.-

Madara knew that they before him had most certainly been a male in previous, now she had breasts jutting out her new chunin vest and lengthened hair tied in a tight pig-tails styling, such as Hashirama used to wear upon occasion. A question arose within Madara's mind; for unto one with experience such as himself, it appeared that the Uzumaki -now- girl was indeed likened to one of the few women he had within his own clan; those whom had been born outside of their proper body and placed into a flawed one by the gods. It had not been a commonstance occurrence, but it had been a respected one by him and his kinsmen; as it had not been their business as it were. Was this Uzumaki one as such: and for what purpose he pondered, as when Naruto had been a man he had been a skilled warrior, did he desire to be a weakened woman? Madara knew well the question was not one he had any right unto, yet still curiosity infracted him.

In a simple glance at the scowls displayed around the Uzumaki woman, he pondered if that were the reasoning for her aforementioned disregard from her fellows. He made no attempt for discovery, as his kin turned to him with a heavy set glower maintaining the curvature of his brow, though his irises were not cast upon his tall-set figure, rather the Hokage stepping into the room. They did flicker briefly to where the elder man with optical lenses stood against the wall, the same express painted upon the younger Uchiha's features. Madara could plainly discern an argument fermenting within the room.

"I will not marry her!" came the emboldened shout from the Uzumaki woman, her hand slapping against the wood of the desk in a type of confirmation. Nearby himself, Madara heard the ruffled, already irate Hokage give a heaving sigh.

"Naruto-" she began with all the reprimand of a parent, before being interrupted.

"Naruko!" Tsunade's muscles tensed.

" _Naruto._ You will. I apologize, but this is not a decision you can make." It is then that Madara sighs, his own patience for the conversation wearing thin. Saying nothing as the Uzumaki woman blankly regards him with but a flicker of her attention, before turning her eyes back to the Senju beside him.

"No! If you think it will somehow ' _fix'_ me it won't! I am a woman! Not a man! I will not go back to that lie ever again! Even if the entire village hates me again, I don't care! I am who I am!" Madara found himself raising an eyebrow, and vaguely feeling a twinge of respect for the determination shown in her wording and voice. "And I am staying with Sasuke!" Her irises once more flickered into his direction, and some of her perceived ire fled, Madara would have questioned the response if she did not then turn to look to his kin immediately after, inquiry taking her visage.

"What?" Came the boy's stoic response, and her head tilted into Madara's direction, that was strange by the elder's impression, especially as Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition for something Madara did not yet know of.


	2. Chapter 1

He said nothing in turn to the invisible question after that. Eyes becoming quickly blanketed by a purified stoic demeanour, mouth not so much twitching in signal, he merely crossed his arms underneath his long worn poncho, and stared forth to the woman before him. As if awaiting her to make a decision, that which his kin wished to not be included within.

Through time and leadership of many years, Madara had witnessed and upon occasion observed many couples; none had shared such an odd competitive of personalities. By commonplace standard, Madara would even depict theirs as one in more turbulence then his own comradeship with Hashirama, which spoke volumes without words. He stood silent, in grasping of the situation he had not quite understood as of yet; besides the Uzumaki woman being in partnership with the man beside her -supposedly a romantic one by basic perception, as she refused avidly to marry a woman whom Madara could not name as of yet. With his own manner of observance Madara would assume that the Hokage and her council were attempting to force the blonde's hand into becoming a male once more by making an unwanted union; though how that would sway a young woman's mind into becoming that which she was not; Madara did not, and could not, comprehend the logistics thereinlain:

By his own comprehension, brought upon by many wars, by many philosophical arguments, even inlain by his own recent experience in war: A human's mind -nevermind that of a powerful shinobi, could not simply be altered by a threat or by the desire of another, by a jutsu designed for peace or one made of violence. People, in many ways, were far more complex than the architecture of want and fude. Attempting to grapple the hand of a woman so clearly opposed to becoming male once more, was merely maintaining her will to escape, rather than giving her a reason to accept their wants -whatever they so were.-

It was then that the Senju became involved once more, her voice ringing sharp around the room. Irritation clearly obstructing her tone as she spoke, her heel stomping slightly upon the floor -luckily not a dent was made by the force. Madara raised his eyebrow at the sight, for all he was a man of statistics and combat, he could not understand her reasoning for such ire: A leader of the people was to comprehend the voices and wishes for those they lead, unto him, it appeared that the Hokage made no such attempt with a woman she so claimed to know well. Nearby her powerful stature, the elder by the wall flinched away, though he moved to stand behind her figure, fixing his glasses as he did so. Madara scoffed out loud at the pitiful display the man made, his eyes near rolled at the sight for all its cowardice.

"Naruto, it is either this or-" The woman paused her alternative as the Uzumaki twitched in response, blinking rapidly in wait for whatever option might be presented unto her. Beside, Sasuke stared blankly at the Senju without an emotion as his arms remained crossed. It appeared to give the powerful woman falter, for she coughed into her fist and Madara curiously watched as her cheeks were dusted with a reddened flush. In the meanwhile, the woman of conversation stood, posture tense, a few steps closer then her lover, her fists clenched at her sides and an eager express painting her determination clearly. "-Or, you may remain a woman, if you agree to bare Uchiha heirs. It has become an interest unto the council, and as Sasuke-san is baren…" As brunette irises glimpsed in his direction Madara understood her meaning for freeing him, as a tool for sway:

If it worked to change her mind, then he himself, would be made to marry -or at least impregnate- a weak civilian woman with no bloodline to bare Uchiha born children: Should it fail, then he would be made to impregnate the Uzumaki afore him and she would either bare an Uchiha born child or an exceptionally fabricated Uzumaki -Senju, orientated child; It was certainly a well crafted plan, as his kin was barren and the Senju beside him had no heirs, regardless of outcome the council gained another powerful member unto their society.

Despite the fact that the implication was spoken aloud, the Hokage continued. "Well, you'd have to-"

"You're shameless." Finally forming a full sentence, the youngest Uchiha spoke, plain of tone while his poncho bunched around his arms. His brow lowering ever so slightly into a glower that could hardly be seen. In grasping the situation, Madara found himself in agreement, if only minor for the statement.

The elder behind spoke next, his rasp most unwelcome within the already stale atmosphere. "You are incapable of having children Sasuke-san, we are giving you a method of which to raise a child with the woman you… care for, under such circumstances. Is that not beneficial to all sides?" Ignoring the clear arrogance presented in the tone behind himself, Madara forced himself to speak out for the first opportunity introduced.

"We all understand the circumstances you have so clandestinely developed. You have the voice of a neanderthal and it grates upon my very nerves. Be silent." He forced himself to keep mind, for all that they had offered his freedom, the situation was tumultuous in pure generalization. The Uzumaki was gritting her teeth while her whiskers managed to appear indented in ire, her eyes clasped shut. Sasuke was breathing deeply in attempted focus and his foot twitched in anticipation of a brawl.

"I'll do it." Came the whisper as an echo, as the Uzumaki woman lifted her chin up, her eyes holding watered tears she had yet to let fall, her expression firmly maintained. Though her fists were still tightly held at her sides, beside her, Madara watched his kin relax his muscles and his eyes closed in seeming resignation.

The only true born Senju within the room brightened, her posture became more composed, as her smile came onto her eyes her lipgloss curved upwards ever so slightly. "You'll marry Hinata?" Across from him, the bright blonde scoffed a growl forming on her lips.

"No. I'm agreeing to bare the Uchiha children- I won't give up myself just because you want me to! Even if that means having sex with someone else, me and Sasuke already talked about it- and we agreed that it was the best solution! So shut up!" Steadily her voice rose and as she spoke, Madara found himself forming a respect for her determination to uphold herself even under such a situation.

Tsunade twitched. "But Naruto you realize you'll have to be pregnant, and well aren't you a little… disgusted?" She got a loud laugh in return as Naruko put her hands behind her neck, grinning.

"I don't care! I wanted to get pregnant at some point in the future since I realized I was born wrong! So I don't care." She smiled, then continued, "and its Naruko."

Madara scoffed in amusement, as did his kin.


End file.
